1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising MK8383 substance and cyclodextrins, and, more particularly, to an agricultural/horticultural preparation having improved photostability.
2. Background Art
MK8383 substance which is produced by Phoma sp. T2526 strain shows high antimicrobial activity against fungi, and is also effective against fungicide resistant fungi (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 126211/1995). MK8383substance is therefore expected as an excellent agricultural/horticultural agent.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No. 71135/1974, No. 149202/1980, No. 149203/1980, No. 79802/1988 and No. 291803/1995 disclose methods for improving the photostability of active components of agricultural chemicals by adding ultraviolet absorbers or forming inclusion compounds.